A Witch in the Woods An Ancient Legend Come to Life?
by KHatake007
Summary: There are all sorts of people at the DWMA, and not one of them is normal. But one unknown weapon takes the cake. She doesn't have a meister, gets average grades, and spends most of her time in the Library. So what about her is so different? Read On to find out! Pairings undecided, I'm just letting the story write itself. Rated T For Action Violence. 1 year Post-Kishin.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Here is the first chapter of my Soul Eater fan fiction. Review and tell me what you think!

(I do not own Soul Eater, But I do own the horses, Serena, Selena, and the Legend of White Rose Valley.)

Selena sat on the stone wall overlooking Death City, trying to gather her thoughts. out in the forest behind the Academy was the one place she could think. the rest of the class was practicing a new technique in teams, but since she had been at the academy for almost a year now, no one even really knew she was there. the only people who actually kind of came close to knowing her were the librarians. And only because she visited the library almost twice a day.

"At least they remember my name and actually smile when they see me." she thought bitterly to herself. "I might as well be an ant on the floor with how everyone ignores me." "It could be worse," said a voice in her head. "They could know who you really are. Then it would be Tennessee all over again. They wouldn't want you around anymore then they wanted StarClan around. You heard what happened to that BlackStar kid and his weapon partner when he was recognized in the Village of Pointed Needles. You would be treated like a plague. You would be driven out and hunted down like a Keishn. Being ignored is the price to pay." the Voice continued.

Selena Sighed. "You don't get to choose your family, but you are always remembered for them." She said aloud. If they knew about, no. I wont even think about him. he's the cause of all this. He's the reason Mother had to leave home when she was nine. He used to dote on her, he would do anything for her, and then he changed. Sneaking out at night, not returning until long after dawn. He became cold, hard, and no longer cared for his little princess. Then, one night, he had tried to kill them all. He killed his father and eaten his soul. Selena's Mother, Serena, stole their mother's soul from him and ran. She ran and ran till she collapsed from exhaustion under a willow tree beside a small brook. she held the box that contained her mother's soul and cried. her tears fell on a small white rose. the rose glowed, then shone like the sun.

When the light faded she saw two winged horses. one was black with strands of silver in its mane and tail, the other white with strands of gold. "Why do you cry, Young Maiden?" a male voice said in her head. "Who has hurt you?" Serena rubbed the tears from her eyes."My brother has become a monster. he killed my parents and will come for me, and my short life will end." "Come with us, little one," said a gentle but strong female voice in her head. "We can take you away from this world, to a place where you will be safe. for ours is a land where there is no madness, or murder. where only the true of heart and soul may enter in. A maiden with a kind heart like yours would be welcome there." Serena agreed, she had no choice. she climbed onto the white horse's back, and with a flash of light, they disappeared, never seen on earth again. nothing was left, but a small, white, rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long! Ive been busy. I also write them down in class but it's a drag to type them up because I'm such a slow typer. Please review I would love to hear your opinions!

_Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater. I do own Selena, her mom, and the two horses._

A Witch in the Woods: Chapter 2

They had gone to the land called Mandalasia, where Serena watched the world she had left from a sacred reflecting pool. Her soul's wavelength waxed strong till it covered the entire land, casting a spell of peace upon the inhabitants. She became a powerful Enchantress, and soon discovered how to use the power of her mother's soul wavelength to create a protective sphere around the land. It kept the peace in, and excessive amounts of madness and chaos out. she never left, and soon had a daughter. Her name was Selena, And she was the main source of mischief in the otherwise peaceful land. She was a Rebellious Spirit from the moment she was born. She did learn how to use the reflecting pool, among many other things, but the only way she was like her mother was in that they were Identical. They both were powerful magic users, but the one thing that set them apart most, was that while Serena had no intention of ever returning to the world she left, that was the one thing Selena wanted most. To see with her own eyes the world that her mother loved so plain. The only one who understood and encouraged this dream was Niato, The black horse. they were fast friends, mostly because they were so much alike. They both hated being confined. while her counterpart was Niato, Her mother's was Yoake. they were both overly mature, and constantly worrying about Niato and Selena. they were content with their lives. then on her twelfth birthday, Her mother granted her wish. with Niato to watch over her, she was allowed to leave her home and go to the world her mother had left. thre years later, here she had seen mankind's darkest side, the side we all pretend isn't there. But she had also seen the tender kindness in the way that one helps a complete stranger with no hope of reward. she had grown much in her time on earth, and she had learned much.

"But who am I?" Selena wondered aloud as she heard the ring of the final school bell. she sighed and slipped off the wall, her black skirt swishing around her ankles. she walked back to the forest where her mother had vanished, a good mile away from the Academy. she jumped nimbly over the stepping stones in the brook that surrounded the area and continued on into the forest. she walked without thinking. she had walked the path so many times before it was as easy as breathing. at one point she reached a small line of stones. she clasped the crystal that hung on a golden chain around her neck, and closed her eyes as she stepped over the line, and crossed into the enchanted barrier that protected the meadow that she called home. she sighed, and took off her long skirt, revealing a pair of jeans underneath. she placed it in her school bag and climbed up an apple tree in the grove. she walked across the rope and wood bridge to a giant maple tree.

"Niato! I'm home!" she called. Niato swooped in through a large hole int the roof of Selena's tree top mansion. The entire "Tree house" was built round the limbs of the tree, so that one branch made an archway, while a thicker branch was hollowed out and used as a cabinet.

"_How was school?_" Niato's strong, melodic voice questioned in her head. "The usual." Selena replied, picking a apple up off the kitchen table. "How was your day?" she questioned the dark Kaze raidā after she had taken a bite. Niato occasionally visited her brother in Mandalasia while Selena was at school. and brout news from their homeland.

"_Serena sends her love_." Niato said quietly. a few weeks ago, on Selena's 15th birthday, Serena had invited Selena to come back home, and the resulting argument involved both parties saying things they later regretted. But while Serena was willing to let things go, Selena had a grudge like a steel bear trap.

"_She said she wants to talk to you._" Niato's head was down, her ice blue eyes looking pleadingly into Selena's. "Ugh, Fine." Selena relented. She walked towards a rope ladder, tossing the apple core into the garbage can behind her as she went. She climbed the ladder up to a platform on the very top of the great oak. she unclasped her necklace and held the ordinary looking crystal to the sun.

"By my Birthright and the magic I posses, show me my mother." Selena chanted without emotion. The crystal glowed and a larger image of a woman that looked allot like Selena appeared.

"Selena! what a surprise!" The woman exclaimed. "Yeah right mother. Niato told me you wanted to talk." Selena said as she rolled her eyes. _Ugh, here we go again. _She thought. "Oh! Yes! How silly of me! I forgot! How is dear Niato?"

"Ugh." Selena slapped her palm against her forehead. "Mother, she JUST came to see you! Nothing has changed in the past ten minutes. Seriously?" She was getting slightly annoyed already. "Oh, oh, yes, yes I did." She bit her nails nervously. "What do you want mother?" Selena asked exasperatedly. "Want?" Serena Cocked her head to one side in confusion. _Now she's beating around the bush again. This is going to take a while. _"Ugh, yes! what do you want? Niato told me you wanted to talk." Selena nearly shouted. Her mother, Serena, was the only one who could make her loose her cool.

"Oh! Yes! I remember now!" _Finally! She's gonna give me a strait answer! _ "I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding we had a while ago." _Misunderstanding? You practically disowned me!_ "I also wanted to say that the offer to return home still stands." _Offer? You just about ordered me to return like I was a child! _"I appreciate the offer mother, but I have a life here!" _Lies. No one even knows I exist._ "A life much more important than fancy diners, tight dresses, and memorizing the names of some duke's 3rd cousin's niece's cats!" Selena Shouted in exasperation. _I doubt even SHE knows that._

"It's not that hard!" Her mother huffed. "Bonny, Fluffy, Kyle, Carl, Grumpyki-" Selena Interrupted her mother who was ticking the names off on her fingers. "I get It Mother!" _Wow, She actually DID know that! _"That stuff doesn't come as easily to me as it does to you! and like i said before, It's not my life or my problem anymore! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shopping before the market closes."

"But-!" Serena was cut off as her daughter dropped the crystal out of the light, breaking the communication. Selena put the crystal back on and called down to Niato below, "Niato! I'm going out!" Channeling her magic and focusing it through the crystal, she grasped the necklace tightly as it began to glow. She turned in a circle and said aloud, "Death City Marketplace!" With a flash of light, She vanished...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there. I'm trying to update this as fast as I can, so please bear with me. Soooooo, How did you Like Chapter 2? I wouldn't know because no one ever comments...

In this chapter we see some of the original Soul Eater Characters and get a bit of action later on. This is a fighting/Action chapter, so there is a bit of Violence and blood involved. You be the judge of if it's too much for you or not.

Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 3!

P.S. If I slip up and type Corra instead of Selena Just let me know. she is another OC and i get them confused occasionally. Thanks!

An hour later, It had gotten darker. It was dusk, and the stars and the bloody moon had just started to rise. there was a flash of light on the top platform and Selena appeared. She had a dark cloak on and looked up at the sky, her skirt swishing around her legs. (she never went out in public without it, some people were judgmental about things like that, and it saved her allot of trouble.) She was carrying a basket full of groceries.

"Niato, I'm Ba-" she called out but was cut off has Niato's consciousness temporarily took over her's forcing her to be silent. After she was sure that she would be quiet, Niato released Selena's mind. "Niato, What-?" Selena whispered in confusion.

"_Hush Child. Keep silent. There is unrest in the forest tonight. The sunrise this morning told it all. Blood red._ _Innocent blood will be spilled tonight._" Niato Said. "_I Apologize for reacting the way I did. This Negative energy has put me on edge._"

"Anyone in their right mind would be on edge if what you say is true." Selena said. She looked up at the stars and the smiling moon. A breeze stirred through the hidden meadow. It played with her ebony black waist length hair that wasn't kept in check by the hood of the cloak. the leaves rustled in the breeze. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the light.

"Mother said never to fight against destiny." She said aloud to herself. "She said it makes things messy." She paused. A sly smile spread across her face. Her Icy Blue eyes flashed open. "But when have I ever listened to Mother?"

She climbed down to the main level, and dropped the basket on the table. She rushed to the trunk of the tree. she pulled on a short branch and pushed a certain knot on the trunk. Part of the trunk slid away to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside something gleamed. Selena grabbed it and stuck it in a special pocket in her cloak.

Moments later, she was back on the platform. (Let's call it the roof.) "_Niato! Show yourself._" Selena thought, letting her thoughts flow to Niato. Niato appeared on the roof.

"_What are you doing?_" Niato questioned. "Mother says not to go against fate, But I was never one to listen. Fate or not, I WILL NOT Let innocent blood to be spilled. I am going to stop whatever will happen, and you can come with me or stay here, but you will not stop me."

"_Selena! Your mother ordered me not to let you get hurt. I won't let you go._" Niato literally put her foot down on this. Selena smiled mischievously.

"Since when do you follow orders? You're just like me. You hate being restrained, and you don't want to see blood shed anymore then I do. why do you refuse?" Selena asked, her tone playful.

If horses could smile, Niato would have. When she sent her thoughts to Selena again, she could feel the mirth in her voice. "_She said not to let you get hurt. And I said I wouldn't let you go. Alone. I won't let you get hurt, so I will go with you._"

Selena smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?" Selena climbed onto Niato's back, and they took off into the night.

Minutes later, Niato heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. she pointed this out to Selena, who nodded. This could be it. They followed the sound and soon found the source. Selena channeled her magic, causing her eyes to glow beneath her hood. "Enshi" She whispered. She could now see what was making the sound. at least 20 corrupted souls floated around a clearing, giving off a little light.

Two beings still fought. One was a Giant, literally. He stood 15 feet tall, with a crude, brutish face. he wielded a 5 foot long wicked sword. it had jagged edges designed to seriously mess you up. Selena now looked at the other being. She gasped.

The other was human. she had short ashen blonde hair pulled into pigtails and wielded a distinctive black and red scythe. Though the giant was many times her size, she was managing to hold her own. But just barely. She had a long bloody wound on her side. It was a wonder she was standing at all.

Selena cursed under her breath. She ended the first spell and began to weave another one. She had to hurry, hurry, hurry. They would be in sight in a few minutes. Her eyes glowed again as she yet again channeled magic for her spell. "Kakusa reta tamashi." she muttered. To anyone who had the ability to see souls, she and Niato had just vanished.

Her spell was different from the soul protect that the witches used. Instead of disguising their souls, they erased their presence completely. Niato felt the spell take affect. "_Shibusen students?_" she asked. Selena nodded. "Not just any. Maka Albarn and her partner. But they aren't doing very well. Even so, I don't want to take any chances. Hence the spell."

Moments later they were over the clearing. At the sound of Niato's wings, Maka looked up. The giant took advantage of her momentary distraction. He spun in a tight circle, and his sword would have cut Maka in half if she hadn't blocked it with Soul's handle at the last moment. Even so, the blow sent her flying a good thirty feet. Her head smacked into a boulder and she fell to the ground unconscious and Soul landed beside her.

He shifted out of his weapon form and yelled, "Maka!" He shook her sholders. "Maka get up!" His meister's only response was to groan in pain, and the fact that he had somehow gotten a black eye probably wasn't good. The Behemoth roared in triumph and ran towards them, sword raised for the kill.

Though they were at least 90 feet in the air, Selena Cursed and jumped off Niato's back. She pulled her flute out of her cloak pocket as she sailed through the air. She landed precisely in front of the charging colossus, the only thing blocking his path to get to Soul and Maka

"_What the heck? Who is..?_" Soul wondered.

Her cloak was spread around her making her look like she had huge, dark wings.. She had landed on one knee with one hand on the ground. The other hand held something long and silver at her side. It was a flute.

But not just any flute. It was an exact working replica of the one her mother had. But while her mother's was mainly used for keeping peace, Selena's was designed more for combat. it was harder, more durable, and was able to withstand a greater flow of magic. A normal instrument would shatter after one good spell. not so with this one.

Selena slowly lifted her head up to face the Giant. Her hood was up, so all that could be seen were her eyes, which flashed open, glowing brightly. This giant was obviously the leader of what had been a large troop. He was more intelligent then the average Giant, that was obvious.

Selena broadcasted her thoughts to everyone in the grove, but it was mainly directed at the Giant.

"_Kyojin_, _Leave them be. I am your Opponent now._" The giant was a little surprised to hear what she said, but he grinned a smile as ghastly as the moon. He nodded and raised his sword and prepared to kill Selena with one blow. He swung his sword down with dizzying speed.

"Watch out!" Soul shouted. With her hood up no one could tell, but Selena just smiled. She jumped to the side, just dodging the strike. Instead the sword hit the ground, cleaving a hole where Selena had just been moments before. The giant yanked his sword out and again attempted to cleave her skull. This time she gracefully back flipped out of the way and jumped straight up onto the branch of a nearby tree 22 feet in the air, just out of the reach of the giant and his sword.

Soul stared in wonder at the figure draped in shadow. Even his friend BlackStar would be hard pressed to make such a jump. The branch was only about as thick as his arm, and the figure hadn't even looked when it had jumped! Who was it?

Selena smiled a perfect fox smile underneath her hood. she brought her flute to her lips and began to play a soft, haunting melody. As she channeled her magic thru the instrument it glowed faintly. The giant dropped his sword and screamed in pain. He held his ears as the song grew faster and faster. The flute grew brighter and brighter as the song intensified. He dropped to his knees and screamed in agony, his scream tearing through the night. Blood frothed at his lips as the song reached a peak. Suddenly His neck snapped and he fell to the ground.

The song stopped. Selena Jumped down from the tree and walked towards Soul and Maka. Soul shielded Maka as best as he could. "If You hurt her I'll kill you!" He said forcefully. Selena stopped and smiled slightly. He was shaking, whether with fear, or exhaustion, she could not tell, and yet there was no doubt in her mind that if she did try to hurt Maka she would be in for the fight of her life.

Niato landed behind Selena and sent her thoughts to Soul.

"_Be Still, Little Warrior. She means you no harm._" As if to confirm Niato's words, Selena lowered her flute to the ground and raised her hands as if to say, I will not hurt you. Soul relaxed slightly, and nodded his consent for her to approach. She almost literally flew to Maka's side. Blood from her wound flowed freely onto the grass and she had grown pale from blood loss.

"Leru" Selena whispered nearly imperceptibly. Her right hand glowed blue and Soul stiffened. She lifted her normal hand to her lips. He relaxed slightly, and Selena went about her work. She slowly passed her glowing hand over Maka's wound. She stiffened slightly, but it was understandable. Selena's spell was literally sewing her skin and muscle back together, and it must have itched like crazy.

Selena pulled her hand away and Soul was amazed to see that there wasn't even a scar where his Meister had been hurt. Soul stared at the darkness beneath Selena's hood. He could only see her eyes, glowing ice blue. Selena reached up to Soul's face, and healed his black eye. Her hands were so gentle, It was hard to believe she had just killed a giant with those hands.

Maka's eyes opened slightly to see a cloaked figure with a glowing blue hand touching Soul's face. Maka tried to sit up, her hand touching something wet. She lifted her hand and looked at her fingers. Was that, blood? It was, and she was lying in a small pool of it.

Maka gasped as she realized it was hers. Soul broke eye contact with the hooded figure.

"Maka!" He was at her side in an instant. "Are you OK? You lost allot of blood."

"No I didn't." She said dryly. "I haven't lost it. I'm sitting in in, therefore, it's not lost. I know exactly where it is." Maka looked at Soul. "Who is-?" Maka asked Her partner while Staring at Selena who was trying to make her hand stop glowing. They watched while Selena shook her hand, trying to disengage the glow. She growled in frustration at her hand, then realized she was being watched. She whipped her hooded head around fixing them with her still glowing eyes.

"I think she's a friend." Soul said. As if to confirm what he said Selena waved at them and tilted her head to the side in a friendly manner. She snapped back to her now waving glowing hand. She sighed and pulled a glove over it. She got up and tapped her wrist.

"You have to go?" Guessed Soul. Selena nodded. She pointed her gloved hand at the forest behind the pair.

"Kigi ga michi o tsukuru" She whispered quietly. Her hand glowed brighter underneath the glove. The trees moved to create a path all the way to the DWMA. She then pointed at the two, then the path.

"Go to the Academy?" Maka Guessed. Selena nodded again. Suddenly her eyes glowed white and so did her hand. She knelt down in front of Soul and traced a single finger down his jacket where his scar was. He felt the scar tingle, then itch slightly. Selena stood up and her eyes and hand went back to blue. She shook her head and walked towards Niato, picking up her flute on the way.

"Wait!" Maka called as Selena climbed onto Niato's back. "Who are you?"

Selena looked at Niato, and they channeled their thoughts together into the minds of the young pair.

"_We are The Midnight That Knows No End and The Star That Always Shines._ _Let us go our separate ways and_ _be glad that good fortune guides our path this night._"

With that Niato took off, Selena waving her glowing hand in farewell, the only thing that they could see of their rescuers against the night sky. Soul and Maka stared for a while, wondering what the heck just happened.

Since Maka couldn't walk well, she leaned against Soul as the walked back to the DWMA. Once they left the forest, the trees closed behind them.

Marie Found them first. They were covered in blood,(Soul had Maka's Blood on his jacket, it wasn't his blood.) Maka was as pale as a sheet, and they just appeared out of a creepy forest at night. Needless to say, they scared her half to death.

"Soul! Maka! What happened to you two? Are you alright? Are you hurt? You're covered in blood and you look like you've seen a ghost!" Marie fretted.

Soul Looked at Maka, and she looked back at him.

"I Think We Have."

Duh duh duh! How's that for a Dramatic Ending? anyway, a few things to clarify.

1: No, I did not come up with those magic words Selena used, They are just Japanese. Feel fee to find the translation if you want, it makes some things a bit clearer.

2: Selena didn't talk because she goes to the DWMA remember? Maka's pretty smart, so she would have figured it out eventually.

Oh! I read the MOST EPIC FANFIC EVER! No, it wasn't mine, It was a Harry Potter/Soul Eater Crossover. It's called The Order of Resonance by willoffire123. so if I'm taking forever to upload take a look.

Please let me now what you think of my story! Thanks!

KHatake007


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Please Enjoy the next Installment of the story!

I don't own Soul Eater.

Selena Shook her head in an attempt to stay awake in class. Last night's little (can you call a fight with Giants little?) Fiasco had really tired her out. She had spent half an hour trying to get her hand to stop glowing, before finally breaking down and calling her mother for help. She hadn't been able to sleep very well that night either, despite being mentally, physically, and magically exhausted. So it wasn't surprising when Sid-Sensei had to call her name several times before it registered to her that he was talking to her. Her nodding head snapped up when he practically shouted her name.

"Selena!" The Zombie teacher shouted for the fifth time.

"Yes Sid-Sensei?" She finally answered. Everyone snickered.

"Lord Death would like to see you." He answered. _About time she answered! What's wrong with her today? _Sid wondered. The class turned and looked a Selena, who was sitting in The far left corner of the room, separate from everyone else. _What would lord death want with a Meisterless weapon from the NOT class?_ They all wondered.

Selena Nodded and made her way to the door. As she headed to the Death Room, she didn't need to wonder what he wanted. She already knew. She calmly walked underneath the guillotine style arches and saw Lord Death talking to Spirit, The resident Death Scythe.

"There is absolutely no reason to go looking Spirit! The, for lack of a better word, Ghost that Maka and Soul saw isn't a threat. If it intended to harm them it would have done so! Besides, Maka is fine!" Lord Death said in his normal chipper voice to the Frustrated Death Scythe. At that moment, Selena cleared her throat quietly, announcing her presence. Lord Death turned and saw her standing there.

"Now If you will excuse me, I need to speak with Selena here. Could you give us a minute?" He asked Spirit. The Death Scythe turned and saw Selena waiting patiently. He nodded and left, unusually quiet.

"You wanted to see me Lord Death?" Selena asked once Spirit had left.

"Yes I did! I needed to speak with you about-" He was cut off as Selena finished his sentence for him.

"The Incident Last Night in the forest. Yes, that's what I figured." Selena said dryly.

"Correct! And as you might have noticed, It's kind of set everyone on edge." He said.

Selena knew he was right. She had heard people talking about what had happened that morning. Everyone thought that an old legend about a Witches' Battle in the forest was coming true.

She nodded. "I'm sorry sir. I did not mean to cause such commotion. Looking back on it I realize I could have helped in a more discrete manner. Nevertheless, I do not regret my decision to assist them. They could have been even more severely injured or even killed had I not intervened." Selena said, using her "Diplomat Voice" that she had to practice while she still lived at home.

"Whoa there! I'm not saying that you shouldn't have helped, in fact, I'm glad you did! There's no need to get all defensive!" the Reaper said, holding up his huge white hands. "I called you here to tell me exactly what happened, so I know how to answer all of these questions I keep getting."

Selena nodded again. "Hai, Shinigami-sama." So she told him what had happened in the battle and how they had found them. After hearing the story, Lord Death paused and thought for a while.

"Well, what do you think I should tell everyone? It is your secret." He said after a while.

Selena thought for a while. "A ghost. A soul that died with unfinished business comes back from the dead to complete whatever it left unfinished. Perhaps this one was a Witch who died regretting causing so much trouble in her life, and she came back as a ghost to try to pay for some of the damage she had done. It would fit in nicely with the stories and rumors that circulate around the forest anyway." She finished.

"Not a bad idea! Thanks for your help!" Lord Death chirped. Selena nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh! One more thing!" He said. Selena stopped and turned her head back to Lord Death.

"What is it sir?" She asked.

"Starting tomorrow I would like you to attend the E.A.T. classes instead of the N.O.T. classes. It's obviously doing no good for you to be sitting in a low level class when you can do so much more!" He Chirped.

"Ummmm, Sir? After what just happened, a student moving up into the E.A.T. classes would raise allot of suspicion, don't you think? Especially one without a meister." Selena pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but you've already managed to collect 17 Kishin souls, and without use of your magic. I also know that you've been holding back, even then. you have tallent, you shouldn't waste it." He countered.

Selena thought for a moment. She did not think it was a good idea, but one does not simply not follow an order from Lord Death.

"Hai, Shinigami-sama. If you really think it's a good idea." She bowed respectfully and headed back to her classes.

The rest of the day, she only concentrated halfheartedly on her assignments. It wasn't like she would fail if she didn't pay attention. Lord Death knew what he meant when he said she was wasting her talent. Finally, It was time to go home. She went through the motions, nothing around her really registering. She was thinking about something, something that even she didn't really know what it was. But if the other students noticed that something was off with the odd weapon, they never said a word.

Niato noticed when Selena got home, but she had learned that when Selena was like this, she was either tired, Thinking about something, or being possessed. She brushed Selena's mind with her own, but she could tell that her little charge was just mentally and physically exhausted from last night's events. She would be fine in the morning.

Selena lie in bed, staring up at the stars through the skylight in her roof. What would tomorrow be like? When people found out that she had been collecting souls on her own, what would the think? They would probably think she was like the next Justin Law or something. Ugh, tomorrow was gonna be interesting.

And Cut! Sooooooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? still don't have any reviews, and here we are at chapter 4...  
So... yeah. questions? Comments? Please Review!

Jikai made!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry For the long wait! I've been really busy. Band stuff, My little bro's soccer games, school, and 42. (anyone recognize the reference?) so yeah. thanks for being patient!

Also, HUGE Thank you to KiraLoveless For Reviewing! I really appreciate it!

I don't own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Selena walked up the steps of the DWMA. For the first time in a while, she was a bit nervous. Not about her new classmates, she knew practically everything about them. (Closed mouth, open ears, remember? she hardly ever talks.) She was nervous because they were very smart, and a lone weapon would raise allot of questions. She would have to watch her step, or her secret would be exposed.

"Where is it?" She mumbled to herself. This was infuriating. She could navigate the "Enchanted/Haunted" forest, kill a giant with a flute, heal injuries with a muttered word, but she couldn't navigate the hallways at rush hour? Not paying attention to where she was going, she crashed right into another student, her books and binders falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, stooping down to pick up her things.

"No, It's my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The girl she had bumped into said. She bent down and started help Selena pick up her things. Once she stood up she saw who she had bumped into. It was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, The Dark Arm Weapon of BlackStar, one of the more well known Weapon /Meister pairs.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Tsubaki asked. Selena shook her head.

"No, I've been here for a while. I'm just trying to find my new classroom. I got moved up to the higher level classes yesterday." Selena said.

"Oh! Who is your new teacher?" Tsubaki asked.

"I think his name was, umm, Professor Stein?" Selena said. of course she knew exactly who he was, who didn't? But she was trying to to let on how much she knew. If it became public knowledge how much she knew, things could get interesting.

Tsubaki smiled. "I have his class next too! Follow me!" she said. Selena gratefully followed her through the crowd, taking note of the turns they took. After a while, they made it to the classroom. Selena looked around. It was pretty much empty, except for a few students. Selena smiled gratefully at Tsubaki, who returned the smile and went to sit next to a boy with blue hair who was rubbing his head and glaring at the girl with pigtails next to him.

Selena walked to the back of the room and sat in the far back right corner again. She picked up a book she had been reading and waited for class to start.

* * *

Stein rolled backwards into the classroom and landed flat on his back, as usual. Maka sighed. One day, he was going to split his skull doing that. Hmmm, maybe he already had... He did have a giant screw through his head...

"Good morning class." Stien said, totally un-phased by his recent introduction to the classroom floor. "We were supposed to have a new student here today, but it looks like she isn't coming, so we'll continue with our lesson from yesterday." he said. Tsubaki raised her hand tentatively. Stien looked up.

"Yes, Miss Nakatsukasa?" He said while twisting his screw, producing a clicking sound the students had learned to fear.

"Um, Sir? She's already here." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Hmm?" Stein took a closer look at his still upside down class. sure enough, in the far back corner sat an unfamiliar face framed by long black hair. Her light blue eyes concentrating on the book in front of her, seemingly oblivious to everything that was going on around her. Everyone turned and stared at her as she flipped another page in her book. Questions erupted in the room.

"When did she get here?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Where's her partner?"

"Why is she in this class?"

"I didn't think that a bigger bookworm than Maka actually existed!"

This last comment was responded to with a Maka-Chop from said bookworm.

"Alright class, quiet down." Stein said as he finally stood up and righted his chair. The class grew silent. Except for one blue haired _Baka._

BlackStar Jumped onto the desk in front of Selena. Selena slowly looked up from her book at the person standing on her desk, an almost bored expression on her face.

"I AM YOUR GOD, THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR! I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT IN HERE WITHOUT YOUR GOD NOTICING!" He shouted.

Selena put her book down and sighed. "Through the door, just like everyone else." she said dryly.

Everyone chuckled. Even Stein cracked a half smile. _Her wit is just as sharp as Lord Death said. But from what he said, she is a lot more than she seems. _

"BlackStar, Please take your seat." Stein said. The ninja for once did as he was told and returned to his seat next to Tsubaki.

"This is Selena Tsuyo-sa. As of today, she is moving up to this class from the N.O.T. class at Lord Death's request." Stein explained. Selena had gone back to her book, once again seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.

Once again, everyone stared at Selena. How could this bookworm gain the attention of Lord Death?

Maka gasped quietly.

"What is is Maka?" Soul whispered to his meister.

"That Girl, She doesn't have a Meister!" Maka answered quietly.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Soul! She Made it into the advanced class without a Meister! Don't you find that a little odd?"

"Not really. I mean, come on Maka. Is any one of us here completely normal? Everyone's got their own little quirks."

Their conversation was interrupted as Stein called the class back to order.

"Alright class, as I said before, we will be continuing our previous lesson. Everyone head outside. Except Maka, Soul, and Selena. I need to speak with you three."

Maka glanced at Soul. What could the professor want with them and the new student? Soul shrugged in response to Maka's questioning gaze. He shoved his hands into his pockets and tromped down to the front of the class with Maka right behind him.

Selena closed her book and set it on the desk quietly. She walked down to the front of the class slowly, her ice blue eyes taking in everything at once.

Professor stein watched the three students closely. _This should be interesting. _He thought.

"Alright. Soul, Maka, since Selena is new, I have next to no idea what her abilities are. So, I want you two to fight her so I best know how to train her. That's all."

Selena nodded. Soul stared at the "Crazy" professor. "Why should we fight her? Wouldn't it be kind of a one sided fight?" Maka Nodded in agreement.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Selena said with a stoic expression. She didn't even look at them. She just stared ahead at the chalkboard.

"I agree Selena. You two should know not to judge by appearances by now. Selena has already managed to collect 17 Kishin souls on her own without a Meister. You would be wise to keep your guard up." Stein said while twisting his screw, producing a soft clicking noise. "Now. Follow the others outside, I need to speak with Selena privately."

"Yes sir." Maka said. She grabbed Soul's arm and pulled him out of the classroom. When they got out of the classroom, they were met by their friends.

"What did Professor Stien want?" Liz asked.

"He wants us to fight the new kid." Soul said dejectedly.

"Wouldn't that be kind of unfair? She doesn't even have a Meister, does she?" Tsubaki pointed out.

"Apparently not." Maka said. "But that doesn't mean the fight will be easy. She's already collected 17 Kishin souls, and there's something about her. It feels like she can read your every movement like a book. She's, different. She's not,"

"Normal?" Kid supplied. "Who around here is? Either way, I would like to see this fight for myself. We can't practice Chain Resonance without you two anyway. Maybe the professor will let us watch."

BlackStar, for once, was silent. Soul turned to his otherwise VERY loud friend.

"BlackStar, are you OK?" he asked.

BlackStar appeared to be thinking. suddenly, his eyes lit up. "OH! I GET IT NOW! SHE CAME IN THROUGH THE DOOR! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell to the ground and rolled around a bit while laughing before, "I still don't get it."

Every one laughed. _Well, There's one thing that will always stay the same. _Maka thought to herself. She smiled and laughed too.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Selena said.

"Yes, yes I did. The way I understand it, you have powers aside from you weapon abilities, but you don't use them when collecting souls, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any intention of using them during the fight?"

"No. To do so would cause a bit of, chaos."

"I agree. Well then, let's head outside with the rest of the class." Stein got up and walked towards the door.

"Yes Professor." Selena followed, already calculating what her strategy should be.

* * *

Me: Finally Done! Yes!

Bri: *crashes through the door* STEIN! WHERE'S MY BABY? STEIN!

Me: Oh dear. Everyone, this is Bri, My Stein obsessed friend. I tried to keep her a secret, but it's kinda hard when the secret is 6-feet tall.

Bri: STEIN IS SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!

Me: Here Bri. Go FanGirl over this somewhere else. *Gives her Stein's Soul Plushie"

Bri: STEIN! EEEEK! *FanGirls in corner*

Me: *Sighs* Anyway, another BIG thank you to KiraLoveless for reviewing and being so supportive of the story and not just the characters in it... *Stares pointedly at Bri, who doesn't notice* Thank you too to everyone who Followed/Favorited! I hope I'm Living up to you guy's expectations! Untill next time!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Whoohoo! Up to 6 reviews! Anyway, if you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask! I don't bite! (Not usually anyway...)

I Don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Medusa would come back so I could personally pound her to death again.

* * *

The Soul Eater crew was waiting for Professor Stein outside. All the other teams had already left to practice their chain resonance elsewhere. After a few minutes, Stein walked outside with Selena. When Maka saw them, she nudged Soul and nodded toward Selena. Soul nodded and shifted into his scythe form, which Maka caught. Selena noticed the close connection between Meister and Weapon and filed this information away for use during the fight. The Professor and the new student stopped to stand in front of the group of friends.

"Soul, Maka, are you ready?" Stein asked.

"Yes Professor." Maka answered.

"Heck yeah, let's do this!" Soul said, his reflection appearing on the blade.

"Then let's get started." Stein said.

"Uh, Professor?" Tsubaki said timidly.

"Yes?"

"Umm, since we can't practice without Soul and Maka, can we watch the fight?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Stein consented while adjusting his glasses. "Alright then, Soul, Maka, Selena, give us a moment to get out of the way, then you start on my signal. Understand?"

The three nodded. As the others retreated to a safe distance, Selena immediately began scanning the surrounding forest for anything she could use to her advantage. A sly smile began to play on her lips. That would work. That certainly would work.

Maka watched Selena's eyes dance around the clearing, then the smile on her face. What was she planning?

"Whenever you're ready." Stein said, interrupting Maka's thoughts. She turned back to Selena just in time to see her flicker and disappear.

_"What the-? Where'd she go?" _Maka wondered. She spun around, trying to locate her.

"Maka! What's wrong? Where is she?" Soul asked.

"I don't know! It's like she disappeared!" Maka continued to search around the clearing with no luck of any trace of their opponent. _"Where could she be?" _Maka shuddered, feeling someone's murderous gaze on her back. She spun around. _"Behind? No, It's coming from, above?" _Maka looked up just in time to see Selena jump out of the tree and come hurtling toward her holding a pair of knives.

_"What the-?" _Maka jumped out of the way, just barely dodging Selena's attack. She swung Soul around to slice Selena in half. Selena threw he knives in the air and the followed suit, jumping up in the air and flipping around so she landed with her hands on the flat of Soul's blade. She spun around on her hands and kicked Maka in the face. Then, using the blade as a spring board, she launched herself off the board and landed a good 12 feet away. Her hand snapped up into the air and caught both knives without even looking.

* * *

"That's amazing! How can she move like that?" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"She's obviously had years of practice. She knows how to use her surroundings pretty well. Before the fight began, I noticed her looking around the clearing. She was looking for anything she could use to her advantage." Stein said nonchalantly.

"But why does she fight like that?" Liz asked.

"It's pretty obvious." The answer came from Kid this time. "She doesn't have a meister, so she has to be fast and clever. Although I don't know how she's going to win against Soul and Maka. Maka's pretty smart, so Selena's plan would have to be pretty intricate to work against her."

* * *

"Maka! Are you ok?" Soul asked.

"Fine." She answered grumpily. _"How did she do that? I was prepared to face a new style of fighting, but this is completely different from anything I've ever seen! It's like she's reading my movements!" _Maka thought bitterly.

_"Not bad, not bad Albarn. This might actually be a little fun…" _Selena thought. She slipped the knives back into a pouch behind her back, and pulled out a pair of Ninja stars, or Shuriken. _"How about this?" _ She took a Shuriken in each hand and launched them at Maka. Maka ducked just in time as the stars crossed over her head and then flew back to their owner, who caught them with ease. Selena smiled. _"Perfect." _

"What's with this girl? It's like she's toying with us!" Soul said to his meister.

"I know, and it's got me worried." Maka agreed.

"Hey, you!" Soul shouted. "Stop playing around! I thought you were going to fight us!"

Selena's face took on a venomous look. "Very well, if you insist." Quick as a flash, she whipped out a smoke bomb and threw it between them, covering the area in smoke.

"Soul! You had to open your mouth, didn't you!" Maka shouted before she started coughing. "What is this?"

* * *

"That wasn't a normal smoke bomb, was it professor?" Kid asked.

"Probably not. The smoke is tinted slightly purple, suggesting there is some sort of Toxin in the air." The professor answered.

"Hey! I'm the only star big enough to use that style of fighting!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"It's true, she's fighting like a Ninja or Assassin, but she's doing it nigh on perfectly. She hides in the trees, and Maka only knows she's there when she's about to attack." Tsubaki said, her eyes glued to the dissipating smokescreen.

* * *

As the smoke dissipated, Maka took a defensive stance, only to see, or rather, not see Selena there. She had disappeared again.

"How does she keep doing that?" Soul wondered.

"She won't be able to keep hiding for long." Maka said with determination in her voice. "No one can hide from my Soul Perception." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"What the-? Why won't it work?" She fretted.

"The gas." Came Selena's voice from all around them. "It dulls the senses, makes you weaker. In extreme amounts, it can kill you from one breath. You won't be able to use your Soul Perception or resonate Souls without near fatal results for a while."

"Hey! That's cheating!" Soul shouted.

"Cheating? This fight is two against one, I could call that cheating. Maka has a very unique ability to see souls. That could be considered cheating. I could go on and on about how you could be considered to be cheating."

Maka noticed a single leaf fall from one of the trees, then an oddly shaped shadow on the ground. Slowly, while Selena was talking, she moved closer till she was in range. Then, she jumped at the tree and swiped Soul through the branches. Selena flew out of the tree, rolled onto the ground and came up on one knee, a small scratch on her cheek.

"You clever girl! You caught me in a Monologue! This fight might actually be entertaining!" She reached behind her and pulled a small round object out of her pouch and popped it into her mouth. Within seconds the scratch was gone.

_"What the-? How did she? If she can keep doing that then there's no way we can win!" _Maka thought furiously. She didn't have much time to think however, because Selena began to launch an all out attack. She spun Soul around, blocking various weapons such as knives and throwing stars, her dulled senses kicked into overdrive. She had several close calls, the projectiles barely missing her.

* * *

"She's holding back, isn't she?" Kid said from the sidelines.

"Yes. She obviously has something more in store, but she's holding back until the moment when it will be the most effective. That's one of the reasons she's such an effective fighter. Maka's intellect and sheer willpower are one of the reasons she hasn't ended the fight yet." Stein answered.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Maka shouted after dodging another round of projectiles. "Just a bunch of knives and throwing stars?"

"Well, If you insist, I guess I could kick things up a notch." Selena said, pulling out another knife and slashing it through the air next to her. A crashing echoed through the trees as a giant log swung down toward Maka and Soul.

_"When did she-?" _Maka rolled out of the way of the log and came up to see Selena staring up at the sky.

"You're not even paying attention?" Maka shouted outraged.

Selena lowered her gaze and met Maka eye to eye. Maka took a step back. Her eyes were cold, and she was seething with killing intent.

"Oh I'm paying attention. In fact," Selena glanced at the sky again. "I think it's time I got started." She lifted her hands to shoulder level and flicked out her right index finger. Maka's right arm jerked out to the side and then back down. Selena smiled. She began moving her right thumb and pinky back and forth, and Maka, clearly resisting, walked forward.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Maka shouted.

"All those weapons I threw at you, I wasn't trying to hit you. I was trying to miss. After that first clash, I knew you wouldn't go down easy. You are too smart and strong to fall for any tricks I might use on Kishin. So every time I threw a weapon at you, I calculated where it would hit you, if you would block, and placed a bit of my soul wavelength on the exact place where it would make contact. When they touched you, the piece of wavelength on the weapon became stuck to you. It was then a simple matter to attach my soul to those pieces of wavelength. I now control your every move. You can't escape from my Soul Puppet Technique." The sun then moved in the sky and the light highlighted the soul strands connecting Selena's fingers to various places on Maka's body.

Selena stopped moving her fingers and make stopped walking. Selena brought her right ring finger up towards her middle finger and Maka raised Soul's blade to her throat.

"Give in." Selena demanded. "I could kill you now. Give in."

"Like I would let that happen!" Soul said as he changed back to his human form. He stood in front of Maka, blocking her from anything Selena could try.

"Not the smartest move. Remember all those times Maka blocked the attacks? I planned for that." She raised both her hands higher and Soul and Maka raised up in the air with them.

* * *

"Professor! How is she doing that?" BlackStar asked.

"She may be a weapon, but she has been going solo for a long time, so she had to teach herself a few tricks. She has an extremely powerful and versatile soul." Stein Stood up from his seat on his chair. "This fight is over." He declared.

Selena glanced toward the standing professor and the other students before gently lowering Soul and Maka back to the ground and severing the soul strands. Soul managed to stay standing, but Maka, exhausted as she was, dropped to the ground as soon as the strings were cut.

Selena walked over to where Maka had collapsed and offered her hand to help her up. "That was impressive. I haven't had that much of a challenge in a long time." Selena smiled. Maka looked up to her face. What had happened to the ferocious fighter she had faced mere moments ago. she accepted her hand and was surprised with the strength that Selena pulled her up with.

"I don't think we ever were properly introduced. My name is Selena Tsuyo-sa."

"Maka Albarn. And this is my partner, Soul Eater." Maka said, pointing first at herself and then Soul in turn.

"Sup." Soul said, extending his hand.

"Soul _Eater_, Huh? Perfect name for a demon weapon." Selena said, accepting the handshake. "Oh! Here Maka, this will help you get over the effects of the smoke." She said, pulling out a small pill. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I get a little carried away when it comes to fighting."

"It's fine. Hey, this looks just like the one you took." Maka said accepting and scrutinizing the pill.

"It's the same kind. I took one not because of the scratch, but because I breathed in a little of the smoke too. I also needed a way to intimidate you. But it didn't really work did it?" Selena said with a smile.

"Why were you trying to intimidate us?" Soul asked as Maka ate the pill.

"Once you win the battle of the mind, the whole war is won." Selena replied. At that moment professor stein walked over to the three students with the rest of the crew in tow.

"Impressive. I don't think I will have much to teach you, but you could teach BlackStar a thing or two about the way of the assasin." Stein said with a smirk.

"NO ONE NEEDS TO TEACH THE GREAT BLACKSTAR ANYTHING!" BlackStar said from the top of the DWMA.

"How did he...?" Selena wondered aloud.

"We've know him for a while and we still don't know."Maka said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Tsubaki reassured her.

"I hope so!" Selena said with a laugh as BlackStar, right on schedule, fell off the DWMA's spires.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki shouted as he fell. Everyone else just groaned. Some things never change.

* * *

Done! 2,250 words not including Authors notes! I'm just glad I finished it. *Feels something wet on my head, looks up to find Bri nomming on my head, watching me type.* Uhhh, Bri...

Bri: STEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN! MY BABY!

Me: *Sighs* SOUL PUPPET! *Forces Bri to walk out the door, then barricades it.* anyway, Like I was saying, Please review! Tell me what you think! How was the fight scene? Liked it? hated it? Please tell me!

Untill next time!

~KHatake007


	7. Chapter 7

Bri: Been a while hasn't it?

Me: Yeah, it has, because I FINALLY got over my Writer's Block! I'm sorry it took so long! I've also been rather busy lately, what with anime and such. Speaking of which, THE NEW SEASON OF THE LEGEND OF KORRA PREMIERS FRIDAY THE 13TH, SEPTEMBER 2013, IN TWO DAYS! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! SO EXCITED!

Bri: Why are you getting so worked up about it? It's not even that good.

Me:*Le Ghasp* How DARE You! I don't know how you can call yourself an avatar fangirl.

Bri: Whatever. You should put Gray in this story.

Me: Why...

Bri: Because he's cute.

Me: You know what? No.

Bri: Whyyyyyyyyy?*Whines*

Me: Because you kept annoying me in art AGAIN today. And because this isn't a crossover. Go play with your bear.

Bri: Eeek! *Runs off to play with her Stein cosplayed bear*

Me:*Sighs and shakes my head.* There is something wrong with her. So! Something that helped get rid of my writer's block was a review from azuresilverfox asking if I would reveal any of Selena's family history. So I started thinking,"Well, I haven't quite figured out who her dad is yet, might be another OC, I don't know. But no one really knows anything about her mom, except how she ran away when she was six.(And for good reason.) So I decided to give Serena and Niato some screen time. So, without further adieu, Chapter seven!

* * *

"See you later Niato!" Selena yelled over her shoulder as she crossed the enchanted border of her little section of the forest on her way to school the next morning. Once she was gone, Niato left too. After all, she had places to go, friends to see, a brother to annoy.

A Queen, but more importantly, a mother to report to.

Ever since their fight, Selena refused to talk to her mother, who couldn't even remember what they had fought about half the time. She understood why Selena got annoyed with her so easily. Serena _Was_ a bit scatter brained sometimes. But despite that, Niato still had a certain respect for her. So, as per her request, Selena's winged guardian visited her whenever she had time. Selena knew, but didn't say anything, as long as she wasn't required to speak to, "Mother Dearest" herself.

Niato landed next to the same creek where she and her brother had whisked Serena away so many years ago. There was still that one white rose growing there, unchanged, unmoved by the occasional breeze. Niato glowed with a golden light and found herself in a grassy meadow. She looked around and saw two other winged horses, Kaze-Raida, and a Stallion grazing a ways away. Upon seeing them, she smiled mischievously. (If a horse, even one with wings can smile.) She folded her wings, then walked up quietly behind them and was about to bite one on the rump when the Stallion, without even looking up, said, "_Niato, Don't bite your brother. I thought we raised you better then that._"

The horse she was about to nip, a white Stallion with flecks of gold on his coat and wings and streaks in his mane and tail, jumped and shied away, his golden eyes widening in surprise. Niato snorted in mock anger. "_No fair Da! If I can sneak up on him, he deserves it!_"

The Stallion, looked up at her with Deep Brown eyes. He had a black and brown coat, which made him look like he was splattered with dirt and mud. He stared at her, then said in a voice like tumbling rocks, "_As a servant of the queen and Guardian to the young Lady Selena, better behavior is expected of you._"

The second Kaze-Raida snorted in laughter. She was a white and gray mare, her coat giving her the appearance of being made of clouds. She tossed her head and rolled her sky blue eyes. Unlike the Stallion's, her voice was as carefree and teasing as the wind on a summer day. "_Oh let her be, Chikyu. She's still young. Besides, she's right. if Yoake can't hear his own sister coming, as personal guard to the queen, he does deserve a little nip._"

The Stallion, Chikyu, turned to the mare. "_Sora, you can't keep creating excuses for her. By the time I was her age, no, by the time I was 112 I was perfectly mature._"

Sora flicked her tail and lifted her head high. "_Really? I seem to remember you being very energetic when we were young. For some reason you acted especially Frisky around me._" She finished with a sly smile as she walked around him slowly as she spoke, stopping to nibble his nose when she finished speaking.

Niato rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. "_Mommmmm, why do you have to be so weird?_"

Yoake walked up next to her, equally disgusted by their mother. "_That's one thing we can agree on._"

Niato playfully nibbled the ridge of his neck. "_How've you been?_"

"_Pretty good. What about you, little sister?_"

"_By 3 minutes._" She muttered. Nothing got to her like being the youngest, and Yoake knew it. "_Same old same old. Oh! Selena got into a fight though._"

"_What?!_"

"_Second one in 3 days in fact._"

Yoake took his eyes off his flirting parents to stare in disbelief at his little sister. "_Niato! How can you say that so casually? You're supposed to be protecting her!_"

"_The girl doesn't need protecting. She can take care of herself. I'm just there to keep an eye on her and report to Serena._"

"_Then why would Serena say she wanted you to protect her?_"

"_So I could keep an eye on her and report back. Honestly, you must have realized it by now, both of our positions are just honorary. I mean, what can we do that they can't?_"

"_We can travel between worlds._"

"_Serena can do that. And one day Selena will be able to too. Face it._"

"_I guess you're right. I'm nothing but a figurehead._" Yoake hung his head dejectedly. Niato flicked him with her tail.

"_Oh cheer up. Before you make every apple withing a five mile radius go sour as your mood. You're the closest living being to the Queen there is! Who else can claim that?_"

"_Selena_" He mumbled.

"_Not for about three weeks she hasn't._" Niato sighed. She spread her wings and fanned the air a few times. "_I'm going to meet with Serena now. Want to come?_"

Yoake sniffed and nodded his head. The siblings flew off, calling a farewell to their parents below. They flew over the city, which looked a lot like Death City, but brighter, cleaner, and less threatening. Even the castle was in the same location as the DWMA.

They landed on the balcony of the Queen's room. It was more of a garden then a balcony, covered with flowers and plants. They heard a beautiful sound and followed it to a small tranquil pool. The Queen herself sat on a stone bench nearby, surrounded by red roses. She was wearing a flowing forest green dress, with her floor length black hair hanging loosely around her. Her crown, a wreath of silver flowers crowned with a moonstone sat on the bench next to her. In her hands was the cause of the beautiful music, a silver flute, glowing with a soft light. Her eyes were closed, her face calm and content.

_This_ was her Queen. The majestic, beautiful, kind woman that she had grown to love. Not the scatterbrained, forgetful fool most people took her for. Niato wished that she would always act like this, this was the mother Selena respected. The mother she looked up to, and unconsciously tried to emulate.

Niato and Yoake waited until she finished her song. When she lowered the flute, the entire world seemed to sigh in contentment. She looked up at the two Kaze-Raida, her Ice blue eyes clear and unclouded. When she was relaxed like this, she could see that Selena really was the spitting image of her mother. Age difference aside, they were identical.

Serena smiled. Not the half-crazed grin that Selena usually saw, but a genuine smile that could set anyone's heart at ease."Welcome, my friends. What brings Yin and Yang here today?" She asked, using their pet names. Niato could feel Yoake's joy at her unclouded mind. Niato shared his happiness, but she knew it would not last. Yoake stepped forward and bowed his head, Niato following his example.

"_We are here to give you our greetings, My Lady._" They thought in unison.

Serena rose and placed a hand on each of their heads. "There is no need for such formalities among such old friends."

Niato and Yoake raised their heads, and looked into the smiling face of their Queen, and friend. Niato spoke first. "_I have come with news of your daughter._"

Serena smiled. "Ah yes. My rebellious young daughter. Well, what trouble has she gotten into this time?" She asked teasingly.

"_You may want to sit down. It's a long story._"

Serena cocked her head to the side slightly, and sat down again. Niato and Yoake knelt down on the grass beside the pool, and Niato began to spin the tale of the recent events in Selena's life. She began three days ago, a day that had started like any other.

After a few hours, the tale was at its end. Selena was worried. "She seems to keep getting in fights lately. I worry that she will be exposed. Her powers are such that people may begin to think what so many have thought. That she is a witch."

"_I do not believe that will happen My Lady._" Yoake said. "_From what Niato has said, she seems to have a firm grip on fighting methods she has developed herself that will lead no one to wonder about strange powers._" He finished.

"I know, but I still worry that she may be injured, or become a target for unfriendly parties." Serena worried.

"_As my sister pointed out on our way here, she is quite capable of defending herself_._" _Yoake negotiated.

"_Maybe all this fighting isn't such a bad thing._" Niato mumbled.

"What was that?"

"_What was that?_" Yoake echoed.

"_Maybe it's not so bad for her to be fighting like this all the time._" Niato said more clearly, raising her head.

Serena looked puzzled. "Would you care to explain your reasoning?"

Niato nodded. "_It just occurred to me now, but when we were talking after she came home yesterday, she said that all the fighting she had been doing lately makes her feel alive, like she's actually someone important, not just a shadow slowly fading into the background. She said she felt like her existence was being acknowledged, something she, who no one has never been noticed, so desperately craved._"

Yoake and Serena were silent for a while. Then, Serena spoke. "And what is her current, condition?"

"_For a while, she was wavering. Her soul grew dimmer every day. You were correct to want her to return home. I was about to take her back by force myself. But ever since the first incident, she has began to grow more stable. Perhaps it is not the action it self, but being recognized by others, that creates peace and strength within her. For you, it may be the tranquility of this world, but event though you are identical in appearance, you are as different as night and day. Her soul craves more then peace._" Niato said.

Once again there was silence, till Yoake spoke again. "_Then what do you suggest, little sister?_"

"_I suggest we allow things to unfold. If the situation worsens, then we intervene. But until then, we should explore this new option. If it keeps her soul from extinguishing, then I see no reason to put a stop to it_" Niato said.

Serena nodded. "Very well. It will be as you say. But if anything happens,"

Niato nodded. "_I understand._"

Serena nodded. She rose and folded her arms behind her back, and walked to edge of the pool. She looked down into it, and a reflection appeared. Not of herself, but of Selena. Selena had just walked into her last class of the day, and walked back to her usual seat in the far back of the classroom. As she walked back, she passed the row where Soul and Maka were sitting. Maka elbowed Soul and nodded in her direction. She whispered something to him and he shook his head and whispered back. Maka glared at him, then grabbed him and dragged him back to where Selena was sitting and reading a book she had pulled out of her bag. Maka sat next to Selena and forced Soul into the seat next to her. Selena looked up from her book in surprise. Maka smiled at her and said something before pulling out a book of her own. Soul put his head down on his desk. For a while, Selena was frozen in shock. then, slowly, a smile spread across her face. She went back to her book, and a few moments later, Tsubaki and BlackStar walked into the classroom. BlackStar looked around for Soul and Maka and Tsubaki pointed them out at the back of the class. They walked up and took the seats in front of them, not without BlackStar shouting "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!".

Serena smiled. "Perhaps, the world has changed since I was a girl. Perhaps, Selena would be happier there." The kids were talking to each other now, and Serena saw Selena laugh at something BlackStar said. She smiled, but a look of shock flashed across her face when she saw BlackStar's tattoo. Yoake noticed, but did not question.

"I believe it is time you returned Niato. Thank you." Selena said.

Niato nodded and rose. She said goodbye to Serena and bit her brother on the ear before flying off. She arrived back at the place she and Selena called home just before Selena, who seemed very happy. The rest of the day continued as usual. No fights, no surprises whatsoever. When they went to sleep, Niato stared at the stars, wondering if Serena was okay. Slowly, She drifted to sleep.

Serena paced back and forth in her room. _Could it be? I mean, It's possible, but..._

She called up an image of BlackStar that she had seen in the pool that day on her mirror. She looked at him very closely. She then sighed and shook her head. the image vanished, and Serena got in bed and drifted off to sleep, her last thought being, _Besides, even if it is, what does it matter?_

* * *

Okay, It may just be me, but I hate the word "Knelt". It's just so weird! I mean,look at it! It looks like "Kilt"! Ugh. Anyway, Chapter 7! Done! Ahhhhhhh, It's about time too. So! Any Questions? COmments? Complaints other than me taking forever? If I don't update for a while, Please PM me and tell me to get my rear in gear. Or just PM Me for no reason at all. I enjoy talking to people.

Please Review!


End file.
